T h e C o u n t d o w n
by unlOv3
Summary: A trip around the Rozse wouldn't be so bad neh? It’s Halloween and I’m definitely find some more friends.
1. The Destiny

Summary: A trip around the Rozse wouldn't be so bad neh? It's Halloween and I'm definitely find some more friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy. I just love writing some fan fictions about it. =].

❤ ✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿ ❤

-The bus' doors open-

"We're finally here!" a girl shouted and gasps. And stared at a big old mansion.

Some students walk down the bus without an emotion. Then they began smirking.

"Stop the mood it doesn't suit a girl like you."

The girl stared at them while those girls were smirking at her.

"Who cares?" she asked them. They took a step backward.

One of them broke through when she said,

"Why do you worry about this camping so much? There's no fun here"

"Yeah, who would care about a girl like you?"

Then they started walking towards the mansion

"Don't flatter yourself up looking for friends here."

"Who told you I'm going to look for them?" she turned around and stared at them.

And when she look at the bus,

Some students were staring at her. Pissed? Not really...

"Shut up. You're so noisy." One said and head to the mansion. Two boys followed him and a girl.

The rest of the class went down the bus after the argument.

She felt dumbfounded. She felt alone. She felt.. like she's already dead.

A girl went down the bus and tapped her shoulder.

"It's alright Elena. Let's go inside. It's getting late"

"_Okay, Joy._" Elena replied.

-Inside-

"We have to group you students into four groups. That is because we are in shortage of rooms since others are also used by another school."

"Uh.." the crowd roared silently.

"Everyone, This is Ben and June. Some housekeepers of this mansion. Please be nice to them and listen very well for their instructions"

"Class," Ben started. "Like what Ms. Swift has told you a while ago, you will be divided into four groups with four members. Otherwise, boys and girls maybe at the same room."

Another _'Uh..'_ was heard from the class.

"Now we will start the grouping" Ben said. Ms. Swift gave the class attendance to Ben.

"Um... for the first group... Composed of.. Mattie Pattie Ford and Ann. Who are those students?"

The four students raised their hands.

"Please make a line here." June instructed.

"The second is composed of Annie, David, Kimberly and Lay"

"The Third is composed of Joy, Mae, April and Ford"

"The fourth is of course, composed of the students who weren't called, Bobby, Teddy, Zick and Elena"

Elena frozed. The group of girls from before locked their eyes on her again. She raised her hands.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"Can I just transfer at the Third group? It's very uncomfortable sleeping and you're the only girl in the room"

"What are you trying to say? Like we're going to do anything on you? Please, you're not worth it" this guy named Teddy said.

Elena stared at him.

"What want a fight?" this Bobby asked. Elena looked away.

"Enough. I guess I could transfer a girl from the second group"

Teddy you are now a part of the second group and Lay, you will be transferred to the fourth group.

_"Great, I don't even talk to her."_

Teddy sweat dropped and got laughed by Bobby and Zick.

Elena stared at them,

"It looks like they already know each other" she whispered and stood a distance from them.

"Uhm... June will announce some rules so please listen carefully."

"Hi everyone, I'm June and I'm going to announce some rules... **First**, no one is allowed to go beyond the house area because, who knows what can happen to you. Always remember that there is a saying that it is better to prevent than to cure. **Second**, please be active because there would be some group activities and you can't participate if your lacking members. I want those said group to know more about each other so I'm advising you to play truth or concequence later. **Third**, no one is allowed to go to the basement"

"Why?" Ford asked.

"That rule is never been broken. I'm already working here for 14 years now and I still don't know what's in there. I'm just advising you not to go there. Kay?"

"Okay.." Ford raised an eyebrow.

"Can I trust you class?"

"YES"

"I can't hear you!"

"YYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay. You may now go to your respective rooms. There will be numbers on the door so you wouldn't get lost" Ben and June smiled.

"Joy !" Elena shouted and ran towards her friend.

"This is crazy I'm grouped with some annoying people in class. Please help me!" she cried and they walked and talked until they reached Joy's group room.

"I guess this is where we separate" Joy smiled.

"Uh..." Elena mumbled. "Ja ne"

"Ja ne!" Joy smiled. Elena continued walking.

Well until she reached her group room. Loud sounds were heard from inside. She slowly opened the door.

"Great. You again" Bobby smirked.

She blinked. While her eyes closed, she saw some spirits gliding and flying around the room. She took a step backward.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY" someone broke her it.

She was shocked. Then she got off of the way. She went inside and unpacked. Then she went out of the room.

"Just an Illusion?" Then she heard some drops of unknown liquid coming from the left side of the hall. "What's that..?" she stared at the said direction. "Smells like ... **blood**?"

Fortunately, she left the door opened. Then the girl called her,

"Hey."

"Huh?" She turned around.

"I'm Lay Mamery. Come inside we're going to start the game"

Then she went inside.

"It's gone" she whispered. Then she stepped in. Then she stopped by the door and looked back.

"AHHHHHH!!" Then she quickly stared at the left side.

"What's wrong?" Lay asked her.

"Did you heard that?"

"Heard what?" Lay asked again.

"Never mind." she smiled.

"Let's Play" she smiled !" and they made a small circle in the middle of their room.

❤ ✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿ ❤


	2. The Monster

Previously...

"Smells like ... Blood?

"AHHHHH"

"Let's Play" she smiled !" and they made a small circle in the middle of their room.

❤✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿❤

"Before we start, I wanna know what's your name" Lay smiled at Elena.

"_Her smile is very warm..._" she thought smiling.

"_Anou_ .. Err... Elena.." Elena smiled.

"Kay. Hello Elena. Like I said before, I'm Lay. That is Zick, and Bobby" Lay pointed. "Now let's get this thing started"

Then she fetch a plastic bottle.

"Ima go first." she spun the bottle. and it landed on Bobby.

"Bobby Truth or consequence?" Lay seriously asked.

"Truth." Bobby smiled.

"Tell me, is it really true you like someone in this room?"

"Err... No. She's not here," Bobby startled.

"Okay.." Lay raised one of her eyebrows.

Elena turned nervous.

It was Bobby's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Zick.

"_What a relief_" she thought with a noticeable grin

"Zick, Truth or consequence?" Bobby asked.

"Zick?" Bobby asked.

"Zickk?" Lay asked.

He's playing guitar lol.

"ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIICK" Bobby shouted.

"What?" he asked.

Elena startled.

"DAMN WE'RE PLAYING HERE" Bobby shouted.

"Oh yeah.. I pick consequence."

"Pfft. Sit next to Lay" Bobby smiled.

Elena raised an eyebrow. Lay moved and let Zick sat beside him. Zick groaned.

"Your so boring Bobby" Zick smiled at him.

When Zick was about to hold the bottle,

The lights went out.

Elena froze. She smelt the metalic thing again. Then she felt her surrounding getting colder.

"What's this?" Elena asked as she stood up. The door opened with a big THUG and she took a step backward. A big shadow apeared infront of her.

"_help! what's this?! no voice is coming out of my throat"_

"LOOK OUT!" Zick shouted and pushed her. She landed on the floor.

"_what's happening to me? I can barely see what's happening my eyes.. my eyes.. are very tired so ... sleepy.._" she thought as passed out.

"ELENA!!!!!!!" was the last thing heard and passed out.

❤✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿❤

**Tomorrow ...**

She slowly opened her eyes. And the first thing she thought about was the time. It was still 5:00 in the morning perhaps she slept very early?

She stared at her group mates and they we're still fast asleep. She tried to sleep but she just coudln't. She decided to take an early walk. She stood up and got change. It's already 5:18.

"Still early." she murmured and opened the door carefully and closed it.

Another one woke up.

"What the-?! Where is she going?" he sighed. "Man another early job for me"

He stood up, got change and followed her.

On Elena's side.

"Whoa... I didn't notice this crazy oak tree here" Elena smiled a bit. "Ima go check it up!"

She walk towards and smiled.

Then the bushes started to move. It caught her attention.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My Gawd. Aren't you afraid walking by yourself?"

"Z..zick?" Elena asked.

"I didn't know you already know my name but.. oh wells!" Zick sighed.

"The question is, whai are you here?"

"Because of the -" Elena turned around and was about to point the oak tree when she noticed, It was gone... Then he turned around and looked at him.

"Zick do you believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"Why.. Yes." He answered.

"Have you ever seen one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah"

"Monsters?"

"Of course! Back in my home town. A friend ahehe"

"_I'm a monster tamer. duh._"

"How about ghouls?" Elena asked.

"Uh.. Not yet." Zick looked away.

"Well I do."

"WhAT?!" Zick asked. "Where? When? Wh- Ugh."

"There." she pointed.

Zick froze. He can't believe what he is seeing. A creature covered with blood.

It groaned.

"Blood... Life... Resurrection" it whispered. And it gave shiver to Zick and Elena.

"C'mon" Zick dragged Elena into the mansion.

"What exactly is that?" Elena asked.

"A monster" Zick asked. "Stay inside." he ordered and locked the door.

"NO!" Elena exclaimed and opened it.

She saw an unbelievable thing.

Zick was fighting against it.

He pulled out a small gun-like item. And he pointed it to the _monster._

But Elena broke through,

"Zick?" she asked. She caught Zick's attention.

"GO INSIDE!" he exclaimed. She went in and closed the door. And when he stared at the monster it was gone.

He went inside.

"What's that?" Elena started.

"A ghost?" he asked and continued to walk.

"No not that those rays. What's that about?" Elena asked.

"What rays? Are you crazy I think your preferring to the sunlight. Look, the sun is already up" Zick smiled and pointed the window or just simply the sun. Then he walked towards their group room. Elena followed her.

"Tell me the truth. WHAT'S THAT?!" Elena shouted.

"Don't be so crazy, what's WHAT!?" Zick shouted back. Until they reached their group room.

"Now can you please tell me?" Elena asked while Zick was opening the door.

"What?"

"Oh common I know you know those ray thingies." Elena said.

Lay and Bobby stared at her.

"Oh hey Lay, Good morning" Elena smiled.

"H- hey.." Elena smiled.

"What ray are you talking about?" Bobby asked her.

"Oh nothing it's Zick.." Elena tried to explain.

"You let her see them didn't you Zick?" Lay asked.

"I'm sorry" Zick apologized. "Yeah... But"

"No buts Zick. Bobby go call Teddy" Lay said.

" Yeah.. Sure.." Bobby said and went out of the room with a big SLAM.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. "And one more question, what exactly kind of thing-creature or being is that bloody thing-creature or being a while ago?" Elena asked.

"What thing-creature or being?" Lay asked.

"It's no use hiding it." the door opened. A cat came in.

"Timothy!" Zick shouted.

**"What a sloppy work young tamer. Your very irresponsible"** (Remember these lines? :] )

"Holy SPIT! #!*#. A talking cat!" Elena shouted.

"She's a tutor Elena, a tutor." Zick said.

"What's a tutor? And still, what's the ray? DAMMIT PLEASE SOMEONE OR SOMECAT ANSWER MEH!" Elena shouted from the top of her voice.

The door opened.

"Teddy, Bobby" Timothy said. He froze.

"Hei Elena." Joy said. "Let's go? Oh and you and your group must go down stairs. There's an activity."

"Wait what about Bobby?"

"He's already there." Joy answered and closed the door.

Timothy acted normal again. Joy once again opened it.

"Oh and does your cat speak?" Joy asked.

"YEAH! and.." Lay covered Elena's mouth and Zick did the explaining.

"Weh? Does cats talk?" Zick asked her.

"Meow meow" Timothy said.

"Ah.. Kay See ya there" Joy closed the door.

Timothy slumped, "MEOW."

"Still I can't understand ANYTHING!" Elena shouted.

"Well then, I'll tell you information now." Lay said.

**After few discussions **

"Ah... Then why am I able to see them?" Elena asked. "You said only tamers and keepers see 'em" Elena frowned.

"Isn't it obvious!? You're a keeper. Or even more, you can even be a tamer" :]

"Oh. C'mon don't set a prank on me I can't be one"

❤✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿❤

Whahehe x] late update rawr~ x] First time creating horror stories.

Hope ya lyk ett :]

TheeWaii f0e reading ;]


	3. Who's this girl with Sweet Summer eyes?

Previously

"Isn't it obvious!? You're a keeper. Or even more, you can even be a tamer" :]

"Oh. C'mon don't set a prank on me I can't be one"

❤✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿❤

"Well anyways, let's go you two" Lay smiled. "Tim, you stay here."

"But- Okay." Timothy said and jumped over Zick's bed and lay down. "Just tell Teddy and Bobby I'm here"

"Okay bye" Zick said and they all left the room.

"There's something fishy around here" Timothy glanced and left the room as well.

On the other side...

"Hello nightmare" a group greeted. Elena stared at them.

"Why look at you, still trying to have friends?" the girl with blue hairs said, her name was Mattie.

"And I'm guessing that she IS" another girl came front, Patty was her name.

"You know, how hard you try your just different from other kids here at school. It's all thanks to the school's scholarship program." Mattie smirked.

"And what are you trying to say?" Elena smirked back.

"That you're just picked up from the orphanage." Mattie smiled a bit.

"We already know the truth, you, and your friend Joy." Patty smirked.

Elena froze.

"STOP IT." Zick shouted. It caught Patty and Mattie's attention.

"Oh, will you look at that? Don't you get bored always trying to help her up?" Patty asked.

"Three times at school and here?" Mattie smirked.

"If I were you I'ma stay away from her. She just uses her friends up. And accuallyshe uses Joy, TOO." Mattie grinned. Joy was there.

"That's not TRUE!" Joy defended her. "Isn't it Elena?"

Elena can't say anything. She just froze..

"Of.. of course.. -" Elena said cutted.

"I HATE YOU!" Joy screamed and gave Elena a heavy SLAP. Joy walked out.

"Ha-ha.. I should have been the one who slap you first" Mattie laughed.

Elena dropped to the ground. She started tearing up.

Patty knelt and asked her very rough, "How does it feel like getting slapped by your own friend?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" she screamed. She ran.

"How could you do that to her!?" Zick shouted.

"She deserves it." Patty turned around.

"What the hell did she done wrong?!"

"You`ll never understand what we have done to her, it's a girl thing called revenge" Mattie turned around, then they walked out of sight.

"Girl thing?" Bobby asked.

"La-" he turned around and looked for Lay. She went missing.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked himself, "...Zick!"

Zick walked out as well.

"What happened here!?" Ms. Swift came with a frustrated look.

No one replied after that,

On Zick's side...

"Where did that irresponsible girl went?" he asked himself. "And Lay.. To.. I'm pretty worried. Until he reached their room.

He heard some whispers.

"Lay-" he cutted himself off, and listen.

"What the hell are they doing? What is Lay doing with Teddy?"

"How the heck are we going to tell Zick?" Teddy asked.

"I dunno... But the only thing I know is.. I love you, Teddy." Lay smiled, "Your the only one from the start."

"Me too Lay " Teddy gasped.

Zick froze.

"So.. This is the truth.. I never expected that.. Teddy... was... was... Omg what the hell is happening to me!? Teddy's a traitor... Damn it!" Zick shouted in his mind, Until the door opened wide.

"Zick!" Lay shouted and stared at him.

"Zick! Did you uh.. heard everything!?" Teddy asked him.

"I can pretend I haven't, but I did! Everything Teddy! You lied to me! I thought you we're my friend!"

"Zick we.. we can explain!" Lay shouted back.

"Enough! I already heard enough for one day!" Zick shouted.

"Wait!" Lay frowned and continued, "What about this fact? From the start we cannot be together! You made a promise with this girl who has sweet summer eyes!"

"Yes her! But that was just a puppy promise!" Zick frowned. "Forget it. Just forget about the fact that we have known each others for years."

He can't feel anything that moment; he just felt angst within his heart; revenge, what else!? What could you feel when getting traited!? He wanted to scream shout.. He went outside the mansion and ran through a hidden corner. He punched the wall several times.

He heard some sobs...

"Who.. Who's there?!" he started shouting.

❤✿*`*✿ƸӜƷ*`*❤ÜŉĮØvë❤*`*ƸӜƷ✿*`*✿❤

Who is this girl with the sweet summer eyes? It can be Elena, but what about Joy?


End file.
